The Supremacy War
Overview The Supremacy War (The Great Patriotic Revolution to Enclave personnel) was a conflict between the Enclave and the Mutant Liberation Army all throughout the 2290's. Background The Supremacy War, called such because of the two 'supremacist' groups participating in it (Enclave and Mutant Liberation Army), was a conflict in the Great Midwestern Commonwealth in the 2280s. Early skirmishes were around since the Enclave forced the Mutants out of Chicago in the 2250s, but war was not officially declared until 2283. The War composed of three groups: The Enclave and its allies in the Raven Combine, making up the 'human' supremacy faction. The Mutant Liberation Army, made up of Mariposa and Vault 87 remnants, as well as many Ghouls, which represented the ''mutant' faction following the teachings of the Master, although with no FEV vats around they could not create more of themselves, and the Midwestern Brotherhood of Steel, a near-fascist group who also oppose the mutants. Early battles were light, mostly due to the limited numbers of each side, but were mostly in favor of the Enclave/Combine Alliance due to better equipment, training, and numbers, but quickly fell into a stalemate at the Illinois-Missouri border. After an unsuccessful attempt to take the mutant capital, Quincy, the Enclave began preparing for a pincer attack at St. Louis. This was successful, as well as the purging of Jefferson City (see The Purge), The Enclave/Combine forces surrounded Quincy and held it under siege. What happened next is to be revealed. Early Conflicts The Enclave had a presence in Chicago since the 2250s, when they first expelled the M. L. A. From the area. At that point, the Mutants were fighting the MWBoS in Colorado and could not spare any troops for what they considered a 'minor threat'. However when the Raven Combine arrived in 2290, the Wasteland once known as Illinois became a battleground. By the start of the official war in 2283, the Enclave had 350 combat troops, including 50 shock troops, 20 Onyx troopers and 280 regulars. The Raven Combine had much more than that, rising up to 2,750 at the time the war started. The Mutants, by contrast, had only 400 Super mutants but did have 2,600 Ghouls, although they were mostly feral. The MWBoS, heavily weakened by the war, had a low but substantial 200 troops by the end of the war. Liberation of Illinois Although the Enclave had a presence in Chicago since the 2250s, operations did not fully begin until the 2280s, with the arrival of the Raven Combine. Since the latter was an independent group, they mostly resorted to clearing out surrounding cities. As more and more mutants started showing up in Illinois, the Enclave realized what they were up against and sent reinforcements under General Arthur Davidson. A relatively young general, being only 38 years old, he was also very charismatic and resourceful. He cared deeply for the men under his command, and although having slight 'philisophical' disagreements with the rest of High Command, he agreed to take care of the threat first and foremost. Opposing him was a mutant only known as Ares, named after the Ancient Greek god of war. Ares spared no expense during the war and his troops were fanatically loyal to him, including his many Ghoul soldiers. Promising 'Peace, Independence, and Freedom to any mutant that joined, it was easy to see why so many mutants joined. After the arrival of more Enclave troops, as well as Combine 'Urbaneers' claiming many surrounding towns, including Peroria and Springfield, High Command, with an unanimous vote of support, officially declared war on May 18, 2283. After official War Declaration, Enclave and Raven Combine forces acted quickly to secure most other areas in Chicago. A contingent of soldiers was dispatched into Appleton, Wisconsin, to act as a buffer in case Chicago ever fell. By July 2284, All of Illinois, excluding Quincy, which was attacked by the Combine unsuccessfully, and St. Louis, were under the Enclave's control. in the Great Midwestern Commonwealth, a fairly common sight to be had in the region in the 2290's.]] Pushing West In August 2284, plans were in motion to capture the mutant capital and end the war in one fell stroke. However, Quincy proved too well defended to the Raven Combine, and after the First Battle of Quincy, they were repelled in a 2 week long fight. The High Command then turned their sights on another, less defended city, St. Louis. The Battle of St. Louis was a victory for the Enclave, and many mutants were captured to be experimented on. Moving north, deep into mutant territory and without Combine reinforcements, as they were laying siege to Quincy, the 150 strong Enclave force then purged Jefferson City in August 2285. In a battle aptly named The Purge, the Enclave almost completely wiped out any mutant presence, at almost no casualties. The Purge was so successful because it saw the use of a new weapon not previously used in great numbers by the Enclave, the Plasma Carbine. The Carbine was pretty much the same as the more widely used urban plasma rifle, but with one key difference. The bolt traveled faster. This difference was a huge tipping point, as the bolt now traveled as fast as a bullet. Combined with its plasma capabilities, it far out matched the standard mutant weapons, such as assault rifles or miniguns. The Carbine replaced the Rifle after the battle of St. Louis, as soldiers using the Winchester model fared better in firefights than ones using the standard Urban Rifle. The mutant force was now heavily outnumbered and with no reinforcements to help them. A desperate bid to help Reinforce Quincy was halted when the Mutant force diverted from the west was defeated in the Second battle of Jefferson City. While this was happening, the Raven Combine once more decided to test their luck, and assaulted Quincy again. They were repelled, but it was a Pyrrhic Victory for the mutants, who lost more than twice the number they killed. As Enclave forces surrounded Quincy from the west, and reinforced by M. A. P. S. from Henderson's Enclave, the mutants looked close to defeat. But Ares was not willing to go down so easily... category: Military Operations